


Peter Parker and His Life After Hydra

by raienetta



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Comfort Food, Gen, Hugs, Hurt Peter, Hydra (Marvel), Hydra Peter Parker, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mistaken for Being in a Relationship, More tags to be added, Protective Tony Stark, Red Room (Marvel), SHIELD, School, a lot of characters appear in flashbacks, netflix with may
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21790057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raienetta/pseuds/raienetta
Summary: Peter grew up in the Red Room training to be a HYDRA agent. When SHIELD agent Ben Parker and his team rescued him, Peter had to readjust. Even after almost three years Peter still has lingering trauma and habits from his time in the Red Room.Normally, he curls up with May or one of his friends and watches Starwars. But sometimes he needs to move, to be active and when that happens he often visits Stark Labs and uses his internship so that he can create; A computer, a dabbing robot—he doesn't care what as long as he can build.Yet despite being like this and having 'spider-senses', Peter is adapt and putting himself into awkward situations.So join us, as Peter figures out how to get himself out of these awkward situations. Whether they be a school project or everyone believing that his biological clone is actually his girlfriend.
Relationships: May Parker & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker & Academic Decathlon Team (Spider-Man: Homecoming), Peter Parker & Flash Thompson, Peter Parker & Ned Leeds, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, more relationships to be added - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	Peter Parker and His Life After Hydra

**Author's Note:**

> this hasn't been beta read and I don't have any schedule for updating. I'm not sure whether I want to write this as a series or all in one story, so we'll see what happens. There may be some mistakes so if you see any then just let me know. Besides that, Enjoy reading!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is my first go at writing these characters. If you have any advice on how to write them then please tell me. It would be so helpful and I would be so grateful!!!

Peter sat in English. He was not paying a lot of attention as his focus shifted across the room. Three pencils tapping randomly in the back, a clock on the wall above the door, the conversation that Cindy and Abe were having about the newest Godzilla movie, the squeaking that the whiteboard marker made when Ms Palmer wrote with it.

_Oh wait_ , Peter thought as he looked back at the board, _that’s important_. 

He looked around and noticed that most of the class was writing. A quick peek at Ned’s notes confirmed that it was what was on the board. Ms Palmer capped the marker as she turned.

“Our new unit for this term is memoir writing and storytelling. We’ll be looking at Laura Hillman’s ‘ _i will plant you a lilac tree_ ’ and you’ll be writing and presenting your own memoirs which will be worth 30% of your grade. They will be due at the end of the month and they must be about a memory that you have from elementary or middle school age,”

Whispers broke out through the class but the teacher was quick to silence everyone. 

“I’m giving you the rest of this class to think of what memory you might use and I expect all of you to have chosen one by next lesson. That means that you can pack up, but I don’t want you talking to each other. You should be working quietly and by yourselves,”

Peter began thinking about a memory that he could possibly alter to fit this task but his search came up woefully blank. He knew he couldn’t just make one up either. He didn’t have anything to base it on and if he got any well-known details wrong then it would only draw more attention. Peter knew he would not be able to do this.

You see, the Peter Parker sitting in that class didn’t exist until a few years ago. Instead, he had been at a Hydra facility with agents who had referred to him as Паук or Spider. This was because he, along with just under another dozen orphans, had spent all of their childhoods training as recruits for a reworked winter soldier program. 

They had all been trained in the Red Room under the guidance of the original Солдат (Soldier) and after almost four years of training, they each received variations of the Super Soldier Serum. Those that survived the serum continued to train for another six months before the base was stormed by S.H.I.E.L.D. The four of them — Peter included — were still locked in their room at the time. The five of them had huddled together in the corner and after a particularly close bang, their door was opened by shield agents. 

The S.H.I.E.L.D agents stormed the room and after one of them — Ben Parker as Peter learned his name was — said something into their radio he carefully approached them. At the base, they only spoke English in class and also preferred not to speak unless addressed (for fear of punishment) and even then only in Russian or German. This meant that Peter, whose parents were both American, was their unofficial translator. 

After that, the four of them spent another two years at SHIELD being taught and integrated into the American world. Documents were forged and stories crafted to explain their sudden appearance. These years at SHIELD, however, were highly classified and did not include anything that could be included in a 'normal' elementary or middle school experience. 

The bell startled Peter out of his memories and he realised that there was only one thing that he could do. Peter stood from his seat and waited for everyone to leave but he noticed that Ned had stayed behind.

“Ned, go ahead. I don’t know how long this’ll take,” He said. Ned seemed to hesitate but Peter just flashed him a smile, “Trust me, it’s fine,”

Now left alone in the class with the teacher, who looked at him weirdly when she noticed he was standing in front of her. 

“What can I do for you, Peter?” She said placing down the pen that she had been using. 

“I can’t do the task Miss,” Peter began, getting straight to the point. His palm began to sweat at the disapproving look on Ms Palmer’s face.

“And why is that?” She questioned.

Peter took a deep breath, “I have a problem with my memory. It stops me from—”

Ms Palmer interrupted him, her face was furious, “Peter. You really expect me to believe that? I’ve heard it so many times from so many different people that I am _sick_ of it! Either you hand in the task or you get a detention. _And_ I’ll be calling home tonight,”

“But Ms—”

“No ‘but’s Peter, I expected better from you. Now go!”

Peter huffed as he lifted his bag higher on his shoulder as he headed to lunch. _Stupid teachers, stupid HYDRA_.


End file.
